Tristan Milligan
Tristan Milligan is a sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. Tristan is out and proud and has his eyes set on running the school. Seriously, he wants it all: school musicals, dance committees and top of the Power Squad pyramid. Fiercely loyal, Tristan is a good friend to have. He had a conflict with his dad, and due to certain events from this his father got hit by a car and died. Tristan blamed himself, but with the help of his best friend Tori, he realized that it wasn't his fault. He is best friends with Tori Santamaria, Maya Matlin, and Hayley Michaels and friends with Blair Tilman, Zig Novak, Austin Matthews, Beck Samuels, Edward Worthington, West Bhandt and Randy Watson. He was also friends with Campbell Saunders before he committed suicide and Zac Andrews before he tragically passed away during surgery after getting hit by a car. He also had a strong dislike for Trent Michaels, but they're on better terms now. He is the younger brother of Owen Milligan. He is portrayed by Lyle Lettau. Character History tristan milligan 1 miles hollingsworth 2 tano j hollingsworth 3 Trivia *Tristan plays the French horn in band class as a result of Ms. Oh foisting it upon him. *Tristan is the first regular character to be out of the closet before his first episode. *He and Tori host a Vlog (video-blog) about a show called West Drive, called The West Drive Experience. *His ringtone is the theme song from the show West Drive. *He is an Adele and Lady Gaga fan. *He's dad got hit by a car and died in Bad Day (2). *He is the first character in Degrassi Evolutions History to suffer from a heart attack. *Tristan dealt with an eating disorder and negative body image (Kathleen, Terri, Toby, Emma & Jenna also did before him) he went through a strict cleanse diet which led to short term anorexia. *He dyed his hair platinum blonde in his sophomore year. *He is the first character to dye his hair platinum blond. Quotes *(To Maya, Tori, and Zig) "My summer was fab and now that us four are together again we can take over grade 9!" (First Line) *(To Maya) "I know that simile someone has a crush!" *(To John) "I'm in a crisis the world as I know it maybe ending" *(To Mrs. Milligan) "I wanted to tell you this for a while now there is no other way to say this say I'm just going to say it... I'm gay" *(To Hayley) "Cool a party!" *(To Hayley) "What are you crazy you took drugs!" Relationships *Dakota Harris *First Relationship: **Start Up: Lovefool (2) (228) **Broke Up: Mirrors (231-232) ***Reason: Dakota went to see celebrity Mariah Dancer who had romantic intentions with Dakota, and Dakota was going to use her for money, while still with Tristan. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: If I Lose Myself (2) (236) **Broke Up: Story of My Life (243-244) ***Reason: Dakota and his family were moving too Arizona and Tristan neglected Dakota's feelings about his birth parents so Dakota thought it was best o break up now. Love Triangles *Edward Worthington, Maya Matlin and Blair Tilman **Start Up: Don't Panic (304) **Ended: If It Makes You Happy (310) Category:Season 1 Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Degrassi Evolutions Teens Category:Siblings Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:LGBT Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Sophomores